Invasor Zim: compañera de proyecto (dib y Zita)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Pequeños one-shots e historias de parejas de Invasor Zim. (queda solo en One shot) dedicado a AugustoSpiller.


**Compañeros de proyecto parte 1 (Dib x Zita)**

No podía creerlo, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto, se decía a sí misma de forma sarcástica, le tocó de compañero de proyecto al lunático insano de la escuela, una niña quien caminaba en dirección hacia el último lugar en toda la tierra donde deseaba estar, la casa de Dib Membrana.

Zita, la niña de cabello color violeta, no muy popular, pero conocida por sus ojos tiernos en toda la "eskuela", se encontraba pensativa sobre lo que ocurrió en clase esta mañana, cuando la señorita Bitters la eligió a ella como compañera de Dib, ella no dudó en cuestionar su elección, era la única del salón que se atrevía a hacerlo sin salir intacto o con algún trauma.

-Señorita bitters quisiera saber por qué eligió al loquito de Dib para ser mi compañero de proyecto , usted siempre lo pone con Zim ¿Por qué esta vez es diferente?-

La maestra bitters la observó por un momento y respondió. Revolviendo su cabello a la niña , pero sin cambiar su semblante serio, no era novedad que Zita era la única niña en toda la escuela que le caia bien a la espeluznante docente.

-Pequeña Zita, Te elegí a ti, por que sé que eres responsable, verás, ese gusano de Dib esta teniendo un bajo miserable y pésimo rendimiento escolar, y todo por que lo único que tiene en su loca cabeza es esa idea de que Zim es un alien, cuando en realidad sólo es un chico raro con una extraña enfermedad de la piel. Además el director no deja molestarme y exigirme que haga algo para mejorar la situación de Dib ¿no recuerdas la última vez que pasó cuando Dib y Zim fueron compañeros del proyecto de ciencias?-

-Oh si maestra, lo recuerdo-

 _(Flashback)_

 _La fería de ciencias se estaba llevando a cabo con total tranquilidad en la eskuela, todos revisaban sus proyectos antes de ser juzgados y aprobados o reprobados por el jurado entre ellos la maestra Bitters, si bien no pasó mucho antes que una enorme explosión iluminara el lugar, casi todos terminaron con la piel oscura y escupiendo humo._

 _Todas las miradas molestas y acusatorias se dirigieron a Zim y Dib, ellos también se encontraban en el misma condición que los demás por la explosión. Dib golpeo a Zim en el hombro._

 _-¡Te lo dije Zim! ¡te dije que nuestro proyecto de ciencias estallaría!-_

 _-¡No es cierto!-_

 _-Que sí!-_

 _-¡MENTIRAS HUMANO! SUCIAS MENTIRAS!-_

 _-Por júpiter ¡como siempre nunca escuchas Zim!-_

 _-¡No es cierto!-_

 _Ambos terminaron peleando en el suelo. golpeando y tirándose de sus cabellos._

 _(Fin del flashback)_

-Oh entiendo-

-Confío en que mantendrás a Dib a raya, que se concentre en el proyecto , y sólo en el proyecto, y que deje de acosar a Zim sólo por una vez, sé que no me decepcionarás Zita-

Zita suspiró en derrota.

-Está bien maestra, lo intentaré-

-No lo intentes, hazlo-

Luego de recordar esa charla, se preguntaba a veces por qué motivos la maestra Bitters siempre hablaba de forma amable con ella, la única teoría que tenía es que quizás ella le recordaba a la niñez de la maestra, esa sería una de las probables.

Finalmente había llegado, la casa de Dib, ella tomó una bocanada de aire antes de entrar, dio unos golpeteos a la puerta, al abrirla la atendió una niña de cabello violeta más oscuro, no muy menor que ella, se trataba de la hermana de Dib , Gaz membrana, ella tenía una lata de soda en mano, miraba a Zita de forma desinteresada.

-¿qué necesitas Zita?-

-Hola Gaz ¿el rarito de tu hermano está en casa?-

-¿Dib? Sí, sí está ¿para qué lo buscas?-

-Soy su compañera para el proyecto de ciencias, tengo un historial académico que mantener, y no quisiera que tu hermano me lo manche con una F en ciencias-

-Está bien, entiendo ¡OYE DIB , ZITA ESTÁ AQUÍ, BAJA DE UNA VEZ!-

Gaz tenía que llamarlo con todo el volumen de su voz, ya que Dib se la pasaba todo el santo día, con los audífonos puestos espiando la casa de Zim, viendo que plan siniestro tendría para la tierra esta vez, se quitó los audífonos con cierta sorpresa.

-¿Zita está aquí? No me dijo que vendría-

Sin perder tiempo, Dib bajó hacia el primer piso, para recibir a su compañera de escuela, el nunca tuvo una conversación con ella, es más, ella al igual que todas las niñas y niños de sus escuela lo evitaban y se alejaban de él, por las obvias razones de que a él lo creían loco, un demente, alguien que tendría que estar en un manicomio. El la vió en la puerta, con su hermana menos a su lado.

-Gracias Gaz, por avisarme-

-Lo que sea- respondió cortante.

Él y ella se miraron por unos segundos, estos parecían eternos, Dib rompió el silencio.

-Hola Zita, no sabía que vendrías pronto-

-Llamé a tu casa, nadie me atendio Dib, y tuve que venir aquí-

-¿Cómo sabes mi número?-

-La maestra Bitters-

-Oh, nada se le escapa ¿verdad?-

-absolutamente-

-Oye Zita , no es que me moleste que vengas aquí, pero por qué no haces tú el proyecto y listo , todos ganamos, adiós-

Dib iba a cerrar la puerta y volver a su rutina, pero Zita lo tomó del brazo.

-Oh, no no no, no lo harás, tu y yo haremos este proyecto juntos, la maestra Bitters confía en que te mantenga concentrado en el proyecto, así vas a mover tu trasero ¿oiste?-

-No lo entiendes Zita, mi labor es muy importante-

-Sí si si, tu fantasía de que Zim es extraterrestre y tú juegas a ser el héroe que lo detiene, bravo, luego puedes seguir con tus locuras ,ahora tenemos un proyecto de ciencias que concretar-

Dib bufó con cierta molestia.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido-

-Será rápido, si no fuera por la petición de Bitters, nunca estaría aquí, a menos de dos pasos cerca de ti lunático-

-Hmm!... oye, ya me puedes soltar-

Zita lo observó confundida para darse cuenta que aún sujetaba su brazo derecho, y tenía a Dib a muy pocos centímetros de su rostros, se miraron fijamente, ella rápidamente lo soltó y se alejó de él, ambos llevaron su mano hacia atrás, desviando la mirada, Zita se había sonrojado levemente, Dib no lo había notado.

-Emm … bueno…. ¿vas a dejarme entrar?-

-Si, seguro, pasa- ofreció Dib en tono amable.

CONTINUARÁ…..

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, este es mi primer fic de Invasor zim (en solitario, claro) este fic está dedicado al colega "Augustospiller" quien me pidió hace tiempo esto, y ahora por fin se lo cumplí.**

 **Primer fic sobre ships de invasor Zim, estos serán los siguientes capítulos sobre los siguientes ships.**

 **-Dib x Zita.**

 **-Tak x Skoodge**

 **-Gaz x Squee.**

 **-Dib x Zita pt 2**

 **(aún no sé si pondré más ships, ya veré)**

 **este Dib es el mismo de "The Loud super super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" saludos fans de Invader zim, la película ojalá aparezca ya este año.**


End file.
